


A secure and quiet ride

by Carnath



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blindfolds, Bondage, Gags, Illustrations, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Sexual Bondage, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnath/pseuds/Carnath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this universe, Zack and Cloud officially survived the meteor impact and now live openly together, working for the reconstruction of Midgard. Cloud discovered a nice place in the countryside and asked Zack if he'd like a little day off work. Of course Zack accepted, but he was becoming so exasperating trying to break the surprise that Cloud had to find a way to shut him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A secure and quiet ride

“ So Cloud, where's this place again ?”

 

“Told you a dozen time it's a sur-prise. Which means you won't know before we got there !”

 

“But Cloud !”.

 

Both boys have been very busy since the impact. Zack still being in the renewed Shinra army had a shitload of work helping the reconstruction of Midgard. Cloud left the military a while ago, but with his messenger job, he was very frequently afar from the city. In spite of living officially together as boyfriends, they could barely spent time with each other. So, when Cloud proposed him to spend an afternoon just the two of them in a beautiful place he discovered during one of his ride, Zack barely hesitated. The city wouldn't collapse again if he's absent for one day or two.

 

And besides, it was the perfect occasion to finally ride Cloud's awesome bike.

 

“So where ?” asked Zack mockingly while heading to the bike. “There's almost nothing but desert around Midgard”.

 

Cloud sighed.

 

“You'll see when we get there !”.

 

“I lived in Midgard for longer than you. Maybe I already know your spot”.

 

“I doubt that, Zack”.

 

“Anyway, the direction you'll take will give me a serious clue”.

 

“No it won't. Put that around your eyes”.

 

Zack caught almost by reflex the dark rag Cloud just threw at him.

 

“Really ? Blindfolding me ? Is that really necessary, Cloud ?”

 

“It wasn't until you started to be a real pain about trying to break the surprise. So I decided you won't know till the last moment !”

 

“But...”

 

“Not a request, Zack. Blindfold on or the bike stays here “.

 

Zack climbed the bike and then reluctantly knotted the cloth behind his head. He tried to cheat by letting a little glimpse of light through the bottom of the tissue, but Cloud saw that coming and quickly adjusted the blindfold so that it perfectly covers his boyfriend eyes. Zack was sitting in perfect darkness right now.

 

“Hmmm, Cloud ? I have a serious concern about the blindfold though. I know how you like to ride fast and if I cannot see anything, I'm not sure it will be perfectly safe. And besides, since your bike was not designed for two passengers, there's no pedal for me, I need to see where to put my feet “.

 

“I got this. Hold still “.

 

Zack felt Cloud grabbing his left ankle.

 

« Hey ! What are you ?... »

 

« Hold still, Zack ».

 

Cloud was tying some rope around Zack leg, just above his boot. He then wrapped the rope around the frame of his bike, then tightened it so that Zack's calf was lifted off the ground and almost parallel to the bike. He then repeated the process with his right ankle.

 

“There Zaccy. You shouldn’t fall now”. He grabbed his lover's hand and hold him his gloves. “Put your gloves on, then hold your hands in front of you”.

 

“Ok but… why?” Zack asked quite puzzled.

 

“I'll tie your wrists in front of you, so that you can put them around my chest without having to grab something or hold them together. The gloves will protect your skin from being burned by the rope”.

 

“Ok” said Zack while putting his skintight gloves on. “Makes sense. I suppose”.

 

Soon he has his wrists quite tightly tied together in a rope cuff.

 

“Do you have to make it so tight?”

 

“Safety first, Zack!”.

 

Cloud was about to climb on the bike too when Zack asked:

 

“So where's this place again?”

 

Cloud rolled his eyes.

 

“Are you planning to ask this all along the way?”

 

Zack chuckled.

 

“Precisely. You know how much I like to drive you mad” he added teasingly.

 

“Ok, you asked for it. Hold down for a second”.

 

Zack heard Cloud rummaged through a piece of furniture nearby.

 

“By the way”, continued Zack, “is this place far away? Because I don't know ifmmMMMMMPPHHH!!?!!”

 

Zack was surprised by feeling Cloud's gloved hand press brutally over his mouth, effectively hand-gagging him. Cloud holds it firmly for a few seconds, then withdraw it.

 

But Zack couldn't open his mouth.

 

“Holy shit” he though. “What did he do to me?” Zack tried to move his jaws, but to no avail. It was as if he had no mouth at all. He felt some kind of tight piece of plastic glued over his lips, like a strip of tape. But a single strip of ordinary tape would never be enough to gag him like this.

 

He tries to reach his mouth with his bound hands, but Cloud grabbed them.

 

“Don't even try, Zack! You'll hurt yourself”.

 

“MMMMPPPH?”

 

“I used that special kind of tape you use for your reparations. You know, the kind which never goes off, unless you use the proper solvent. I know you had a stock in here.”

 

“MPPPPHHHHHHHHRRRRR? MMMMPHHHOOUUUU!!!!! MMMMMMPPPHHHAAARRRR?”

 

“Sorry, didn't get that. But don't worry, both the glue and the solvent are absolutely harmless for human skin. And I already packed up a little bottle with us. Which I'll only uncap when we reach our destination.”

 

“MMMPPHHHHROUUU!!!! MMMPPHHH!!!!”

 

“Oh, and Zack?”

 

“MMMMPHHH?”

 

For the first time today, Cloud allowed himself a smile.

 

“The place is quite far away indeed. We're heading for a two hours ride”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> At first it was just a picture that the awesome gid illustrator Bowen did at my request. I asked them myself why not trying to elaborate a story which shall explain why Zack would be sitting tied up and gagged on Cloud's bike :)
> 
> Critics are very welcomed, but please remember I do not claim to be an expert writer and that this is my first story written in English, which is not my native language ;)
> 
> Art by Bowen (http://bowen12a.deviantart.com/)  
> Story by me  
> Cloud and Zack belongs to Square Enix


End file.
